Let's Be Alone Together
by EraseThisLie
Summary: When the mutant registration act is passed, you either register, or are hunted down by the sentinels. Those who did register would soon find armed soldiers on their doorstep, waiting to take them and their family away, to be killed or imprisoned. A year after the incident at Alcatraz, the world has been laid to ruin. Not even the X-men can stop it, as they fight just to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When the mutant registration act is passed, you either register, or are hunted down by the sentinels. Those who did register would soon find armed soldiers on their doorstep, waiting to take them and their family away, to be killed or imprisoned. A year after the incident at Alcatraz, the world has been laid to ruin. Not even the X-men can stop it, as they fight just to stay alive. These are the event leading up to Days of Future Past, as alliances are forged, relationships destroyed, and thousands slain. But how do you run away when the whole world is out to get you?**

"Thirty-five dollars." The woman at the counter droned, causing me to look up curiously and pay her the money it would cost for this batch of food. Now that the Xavier Institute and the X-men were all considered felons, they'd had to abandon the mansion, which was a shame. The students and team were scattered, each clinging to the few they had managed to stick with to survive. It had been three months since she'd heard from Storm's crew, who last she heard, were somewhere in Mexico. It was a change from where she and her teammates were located, way up north in Canada. Angel and his team had supposedly retreated into the sewers, stealing to get by. All because of the humans.

Rogue shoved the money forward, grimacing at the toll it was taking on their funds. All they had were the measly remainder of past allowances and a sum of money from Professor Xavier, given to them before they had last separated.

"Thanks sugah." Rogue murmured to the woman, taking her bags in hand.

"No problem." She said, looking up for the first time since Rogue had entered the store. "Hey, honey, you might wanna stop getting your hair dyed like that. Haven't you seen the mutant on the news? Looks exactly like you." The woman, whose nametag read Roberta, mused.

"Yeah, ah've seen her, but ah'm afraid this is natural." Rogue chuckled, realizing she was talking about her. Well, her hair was natural as it could get when it had been caused by a failed attempt at murdering her. They didn't have much connections with the outside world, but she was pleased they had talked about her on the news. "Folks back home are going crazy over it. Guess what they say is true, that we've all got a twin out there." She lied quite easily.

Roberta laughed softly along with her, "Well, as long as you don't use any mutant mojo on me, you're alright in my book." She smirked, causing Rogue to mimic the expression.

"Ah promise, sugah." She joked, "Ah think you're safe."

"Good." Roberta grinned, "Have a nice day." She finished the conversation, leaving Rogue to her groceries. Piling them into her hands, she grunted softly as if the effort strained her...it didn't. Not when she could carry tons at a time. Thank god for super strength.

Rogue was almost home free when she heard the familiar van pull up next to the store...a standard issue of the MRD. Oh boy.

They were laughing as the piled out, having clearly been drinking by the beer bottles clutched in their hands, while their guns were in the other. This must just be an unfortunate pit stop. Rogue ducked her head, walking past them, heart beating out of her chest.

"Hey sweetie." When of them smirked, his Northern accent making her skin crawl. However, she turned around, as it would be dangerous to ignore them, flashing a dazzling smile to the crowd.

"Howdy boys." She drawled, biting her lip, not so much nervousness as part of the show.

"What's a fine southern lady like you doing all on her lonesome?" One asked, obviously the leader of the group by the way they all seemed submissive towards him.

"Fetchin' groceries." She laughed, though immediately turned somber, as that wasn't quite the explanation they were looking for. "Mah neighbors were mutants." She whispered, as if the mere thought of saying it aloud was terrifying. "They were picked up a few weeks back, but mah folks said 'No more'. Decided t'hit the road." Rogue sighed softly. "We're renting an apartment a few blocks east o'here." She explained.

"Damn muties." One of the muttered, in such a tone that it made her blood boil.

"It's alright sweets. Those freaks of nature can't hurt you as long as we're on the job." The leader smiling proudly, though frowning once realizing a small device on his belt loop was blinking red, making a loud noise, obnoxious noise.

Pressing the button, a small voice droned, "Dangerous mutant in proximity. Name: Marie D'Ancanto. Crime: Known terrorist,, camp escapee, and member of X-men. Abilities: Drain energy by skin to skin contact" Marie widened her eyes. Those were definitely new, though at least they got all her information right. "Appearance: Auburn hair with white streak, brown eyes, approximately 30 years old." Alright, she would have preferred that they get that piece of information wrong.

Slowly, all the men looked back up at her, fear lining their drunken gazes, causing her to giggle slightly, which was all around a bad move on her part. They clumsily pulled out their weapons, and she could tell that a few of them were praying they made it out alive against the dangerous mutant. Rogue slowly raised her hands, palms splayed to show she meant no harm. It was only for show, since they'd kill her anyway. "Alright, so ah lied a little. Can't blame a girl for tryin'" She huffed, setting the bags down on the ground and cracking her knuckles. "Who's up first?" She asked with a deadly grin.

Immediately after she spoke the threat, they open fired, energy guns blasting her to the ground. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she collapsed to the ground, smoke rising up around her. "Y'know, ya'll might wanna update those gadgets o' yours." She growled, standing up, though slightly shaky. She was fine, barely scratched, but her outfit was torn to bits, barely hanging onto her body. "'Cause unlucky for you fellas, Ah'm invulnerable now." She launched herself forward, lip curled into a sneer, "And you just pissed me off."

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

She grunted, crashing through the store, and landing on a rack, toppling it over. "Damn. How many guns do they have?" She scoffed under her breath, glancing to the side as she heard a soft, almost nonexistent whimper. There was Roberta, curled against the wall, holding her head in her hands, and staring at Rogue as if she was the devil incarnate himself. She gave a small, bloody smile, "Sorry sugah." She murmured remorsefully. The woman had seemed nice enough, except for her hatred of mutants. Mutants like her. "Ah'm just survivin'" She added, before hurling herself towards her attackers.

Fists collided with noses, guns were ripped apart with bare hands, and even a car was thrown at one point. It was all a blur for Rogue, who, once all the attackers were dealt with, took a deep breath. All in another day's work, after all. Picking up the groceries, she flew into the air, heading back to their current base., as if this stop was merely a minor inconvenience.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

Kitty lounged on the old wicker chair, rocking it slowly back and forth with her heels, while staring out into the wilderness. The old cabin they had took over was nice. Perfect, even, with it's solitude from the outside world, and quite peaceful and quiet.

"You will catch a cold." A warm voice said, his russian accent making it very clear as to who he was.

Kitty turned back to him, giving a slight grin for the concern he displayed. "I think colds are the least of our worries, right now." She said, with a bitter chuckle managing to claw it's way from her throat.

"We will get through this, Katja. All of us." Piotr said, his voice unable to mask the slight glimmer of hope it held. He hadn't been with the X-men as long as some of them had, and still felt hope that everything could turn out okay. Boy, was he wrong.

Not wanting to spoil his mood, Kitty suddenly stood up. "Do you think Rogue's back with the supplies yet?" She asked, looking around for their high-flying friend to make her landing.

"No, not as far as I can tell, though I hope she does return quickly. Illyana is growing impatient." He grinned, causing her to roll her eyes at the thought of Piotr's little sister. She had been visiting from Russia when the Sentinel's had attacked the school, and with no means to return her to her homeland, she had become part of their ragtag bunch of merry men. After all, they couldn't just leave her to the wolves.

"I'm sure she is." Kitty shook her head affectionately, "Let's get inside." She decided as a breeze swept past her. He was right: it was chilly.

Upon entering the door, nothing would have prepared her for this sight. Especially as she was suddenly bowled over by a mass of blue fur. "Tag! You're it!" The german elf declared good-naturedly, teleporting away before Kitty could make a grab for him. It seemed they weren't the only ones playing the game. While she had no doubt that Nightcrawler had instigated it, Illyana and Jubilee had obviously joined in on the fun. Iceman was sitting in the corner, eyebrows furrowed in an expression she knew all too well as he tried to block out the noise they were causing.

Kitty sighed. She'd have to get him to relax. As suddenly as she could, Kitty darted for him, placing a hand daringly upon his shoulder. Bobby looked up in surprise as she whispered, barely audible, "You're it."

He looked shocked for a moment, as if he couldn't believe she had actually dragged him into their game. Then a smirk grew on his face. "If that's how you wanna play, fine." He declared, standing up and immediately chasing after Jubilee, who was the closest to him once Kitty had phased through the wall and into the bedroom to escape, before joining them once more.

They were a screaming, whooping, hollering, mess, probably sounding like a pack of hyenas to any unfortunate hikers. None of them seemed to care about the ruckus they were causing. This had been the first time any of them had had this much fun in a year, and none of them wanted to ruin it.

None of them did. It was Rogue, who burst through the door, panting heavily, and clearly bruised and burnt all over, despite her invulnerable skin. All of them stopped, gaping at her with open mouths as she walked towards the table, only slightly limping, and setting a few bags on the table. "Dinner's served." She muttered crossly, which she had every right to be given the state she was in.

Once the initial shock wore off, they all went about their business solemnly while preparing to eat, dragged back to the harsh reality of everything. Kitty rushed off into the adjoining bedroom, that was only had one full bed that could hold two of them, to find Rogue something to wear. Clothing was limited, so it was a shame this outfit had been ruined so easily.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kitty decided, taking her friend's gloved hand and leading her into a private section. Rogue followed dutifully, barely taking notice of the worry in Kitty's voice.

Ever since her powers had come back, and she had been imprisoned in one of the many mutant camps, she had been different. Not just because she had permanently absorbed a fellow mutant, forced by her handlers, as well as their powers. It wasn't just because she would toss and turn in her sleep, and wake up, silently crying. It wasn't just the one-sided conversations she seemed to have with herself, as if somewhere in her mind, someone was speaking back. It was the way she walked, and the way she talked, and her utter indifference to the bloodshed that surrounded them. It was to be expected, Kitty figured, since Rogue was the only one who had actually managed to escape the camps alive, and still refused to talk about it.

"You can wear this." Kitty offered, holding out her spare X-men uniform. "It'll be tight on you," She confessed to the taller, more muscular woman, "But it's leather, so it'd have been tight already."

"Thanks, sugah." Rogue replied, taking the uniform and shamelessly stripping the shredded clothes from her body, and revealing a dark training bra and underwear. Then she began to slip her way into the uniform, grunting or wincing softly when she had to wriggle her way in, but managed to squeeze in. Kitty did her best to ignore the long, deliberate scratched down her torso and back, gracing her figure from her shoulder blades to her hips. It was sickening.

Before, Rogue had been extremely sensitive to others, especially concerning changing. Now, Kitty was sure she would be perfectly fine switching clothes in front of their entire party. Just another reason to add to the long list of why she missed who her friend used to be. This new Rogue was a soldier.

The worst part, was realizing that that could be all of them some day. Whipped, scarred, and trained beyond recognition. It terrified her.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

For once, the first time in a long time, dinner was not an enjoyable time. On most days, they would be bustling around, joking and telling old stories. Today was a mixture of awkward silences, curt nods, and lots of chewing. Nobody dared break the silence. To think, that this day had been going so well before.

Bobby glanced over at his silent girlfriend, who continuously simply shifted her food around on the plate, clearly not hungry, even after the exercise she had just done. Finally, he set his fork down, and spoke up. "What happened out there?" He asked, his question obviously aimed at Rogue, and the others froze, eager to listen to the story. No matter how much had changed, she couldn't lie about it or avoid Bobby's question. She never had, and never would be able to turn down her boyfriend.

She cocked her head to the side, no doubt listening to one of the voices in her head, before answering. "Ah was attacked." She said simply, "Meant to just get the supplies and leave. Woman at the counter said ah looked familiar, and it escalated." She shrugged, as if it didn't seem to matter. "Oh, and the MRD have some new device. Lets them know when a new mutant is nearby. Along with their name, age, powers, and appearance."

They all widened their eyes in shock, for probably the second time today. "That can't be good." Jubilee murmured, hugging her arms to her chest.

"It's not." Rogue confirmed, "I was able to beat them because they didn't take my new powers into account. They will not make that mistake twice." She informed them, eyes darting to look at each of their reactions in turn. "Such big guns…" She trailed off, looking down at her plate as if she hadn't seen it before, and began eating, miraculously.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Nightcrawler winced, holding his hands around his stomach. What made this all the more shocking, was the fuzzy elf's ability to eat anything, no matter the circumstance. Looks like Rogue wasn't the only one changing.

Illyana made a face, her face scrunched up at Nightcrawler's confession, "Do it outside." She ordered, her small voice making the order sound more cute than anything. "It's gross."

"I know." Nightcrawler sighed, though stayed put.

Most of them were finished eating by now, except for Rogue, who was finally shovelling the food in her mouth. "Who wants to take first watch?" Kitty asked, staring out at the dark sky. They always ate dinner late.

"Ah will." Rogue offered calmly, "Ah'm still brimmin' with adrenaline from earlier. Couldn't sleep if ah tried."

Bobby looked at her, his face a mask of concern. "You've done a lot today. You should rest."

Unfortunately, Rogue only gave him an incredulous look. "No thanks." She decided, standing up to go outside. "Ya'll sleep tight." She ordered, and leaving no room for an argument, left the cabin.

It took a moment for the team to resume their activities. Getting ready for bed didn't take too long. Disposable toothbrushes, cold water showers, and eventually resorting to the choice of sleeping naked or in their uniforms.

Bobby, peeked outside. "Wake me up in a few hours." He called softly to Rogue, "I'm taking second shift." She nodded her okay, before going back to her solemn watch over her friends. Shaking his head, he curled up beneath the table, a worn, moth-eaten blanket covering him. Jubilee and Kitty were sharing the bed, Illyana nestled between them. Piotr was lounging on the couch, already snoring a storm, with Kurt adding to the thunder as he curled up by the fireplace. Bobby didn't mind though, as the comforting sounds reminded him of his days back at the mansion. Soon, sleep had claimed him.

 **A/N: If you managed to get this far, I congratulate you. Basically, this story is what happened between The Last Stand and Days of Future Past, starting a year after Alcatraz. The X-men have split off into teams, avoiding MRD, sentinels, and the camps.**

 **Basically, if ya'll are confused, Rogue got her powers back. The way I interpreted the end of that movie, is that the cure needs constant administration to be effective. Just like most medicines, taking it once won't cut it.**

 **The title is a reference to the song Alone Together, by Fall Out Boy, which I thought suited this. Please post any concerns, suggestions, or comments down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt had been happy at the mansion, after leaving Germany, and now it was all gone. He had shared a room with Angel, who both connected due to their more physical aspects of their mutations. Inside the mansion, they could move freely, allowed to be themselves. He would always despise humans for that, no matter what he had said to Storm before. He would hate them, and pity them. However, he didn't expect them to attack the school._

 _He spent his free time in the courtyard, playing basketball with other students and teachers, or simply playing practical jokes on his friends. He had been in a simple game against Storm and Quicksilver, with Kitty on his own team. They'd barely been playing for ten minutes when the first explosion sounded._

 _Peter widened his eyes, glancing around. "The dorms." He breathed out in fear, racing away towards the rooms where the students and teachers lived._

" _Mein gott." Kurt whispered, quickly teleporting behind Peter in an attempt to save who he could. They never got a chance to reach the building, when another explosion came from the main building._

" _It's an all out assault." Peter exclaimed in disbelief. Everything was chaos, kids running away, the ones with more offensive powers trying to save others. Nobody noticed the three metallic figures until it was too late._

 _Kurt carried two small girls in his arms, setting them down on the ground, far away from the Institute. "Run avay! Quickly!" He ordered, teleporting a few meters away. He never got the chance to find out if they had been about to follow his orders. A beam of light came from the smoke, burning holes straight through the children's chests. God, he had never even known their names._

 _Absolute carnage. That was the only way to describe what had occurred that fateful day. Was it punishment?_

" _Kurt!" Colossus cried out, in his armed form, racing towards the German with arms outstretched, holding his little sister. "Get her away from here." He pleaded, before joining the fight. By now, most were simply attempting to get as many out as they could. Only a few tried to attack the ones causing the damage._

 _Kurt nodded, 'porting away into a cloud of smoke, and resurfacing just outside of the school grounds. "Hide." He ordered, "Don't move. Don't make a sound. And if somevone finds you, tell them you ran avay from home. Nothing more." He pleaded, not wanting a repeat of what had happened before. Then he set out to help more._

" _Bobby!" He called, gesturing to his friends, who held an unconscious Kitty in his arms. The ice mutant raced over, worry in his eyes._

" _We have to get out of her Kurt." He murmured, eyes darting across the battle._

" _Illyana is just outside of school grounds. Ve'll take as many as ve can and run."_

 _Bobby nodded, though it was clear he wasn't about to give up yet. "I can't leave yet, Rogue's still missing. Take Kitty, and if we're not back in five minutes, go without us."_

 _Reluctantly, Kurt bowed his head, disappearing with Kitty. Setting her down gently next to Illyana, who had hidden behind a bush, he pressed his finger to his lips, and disappearing once more._

" _Piotr!" He called out, knowing his sister would want Kurt to rescue her brother. "Piotr!"_

" _I am right here, comrade." The mutant said, racing towards Kurt, followed by Jubilee. "Is Illyana safe?"_

" _Ja." Kurt answered, grabbing their arms and teleporting. "Ve are making a break for it. Only Iceman and Rogue are missing." He explained, leading the two over to the others he had collected._

 _This next time when Kurt left the group, he was confident in their safety. "I vill find them!" He promised, glancing around for the familiar mutants. "Vhere are you?" He murmured, before hearing a scream._

" _Rogue!" Bobby cried out, as he watched his girlfriend get impaled by one of the strange sentinels. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, and collapsed onto the ground._

 _Holding back a stream of tears, Kurt ported to Bobby, touched his shoulder, and teleported to the rest of them._

" _We have to go back!" Bobby yelled, "How could you just leave her there to die?" He shouted, grief turning into rage._

" _I am sorry mein Freund, but I fear she is already gone." Kurt murmured, looking down at his feet. Rogue had been one of his best friends. They'd had a sibling bond and a rivalry to match._

 _The others knew who they were talking about. Only one person's death could lead Bobby to this much tears._

 _Later, they would discover that Rogue hadn't died, and was healed by scientists in a camp, who forced her to absorb someone with similar abilities to Wolverine for a short time, so she could heal the wound. This attempt was futile, for as soon as she was better, the experiments began._

He awoke, panting and drenched with sweat. Shuddering at the dream-like memory, he rolled away from the fire, and silently leaping to his feet. It was still dark outside-he had probably only been asleep for a few hours.

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue hair, and shuffling outside. Perhaps some fresh air could do him some good.

Rogue was still on guard, dutifully giving a once over, before her eyes softened in sympathy. "Couldn't sleep?" She presumed, which Kurt suspected was a result of one too many sleepless nights she had experienced.

"Ja." He said, going over to sit by her at the door. "Nightmares."  
"Ah know what ya mean, elf." Rogue nodded, adjusting her position to rest her head on his shoulder. It was a good thing he was wearing clothes, or it wouldn't be possible.

"It's been a year. I don't know vhy it keeps coming back…" He huffed in frustration, relaxing somewhat from his earlier mood.

"That's just it, Kurt. It's only been a year. Ya just can't get over something like that so quickly. It takes time." Rogue assured him, frowning slightly. Kurt had always been open in his feelings, something that she hadn't been skilled at. She probably wasn't the best person to come to for advice. Just the only one awake at this hour.

"I know, I know." Kurt huffed, his tail twitching back and forth. "It just shakes me, sometimes. I can remember it so vividly. Everything." He sighed, looking at her sadly, the unspoken words hanging in the air.

"Listen fuzzy. Ah'm right here." Rogue murmured, rolling her eyes when he looked down, away from her penetrating gaze. "No, look at me." She said softly, almost sounding like an order as she brought her gloved hands up to his face. "Ah'm right here, and ah don't plan on leavin' any time soon." She said with determination. "Ah couldn't leave my boys here all alone, now, could ah?" Rogue teased, referring to Kurt and Bobby. Bobby may be her boyfriend, but Kurt had gotten her through rough times, and was the closest thing to a brother she'd ever had. He was her best friend and her rock, the one who had kept her from going insane from what she had endured at the hands of the humans.

"Ja," Kurt resigned, though looked unsure, "I still von't be able to fall asleep. You get some rest, and I'll take Bobby's vatch." He said, knowing his friend would appreciate the extra hours of sleep.

"M'kay." Rogue murmured, though didn't move from her spot, leaning up against him gently. In mere minutes, he heard her breathing even out. As still as he possibly could, Kurt continued his vigil. This was going to be a long night.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

Blinking awake, Bobby was shocked to find the sun already had risen. Yet here he was, under the table where he had set up camp for the night. "Dammit, Rogue." He muttered under his breath, positive that she had refused trade places with him. Walking outside, he was surprised to see Kurt sitting against the wall, with Rogue sound asleep next to him.

"Oh. Hey Kurt." He greeted, going to sit in the rocking chair across from them. "I thought Rogue was supposed to wake me up." He said, curious as to why Kurt had taken his shift instead.

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt explained, "Figured you could use the sleep."

Bobby shrugged in agreement, "You got me there. Was she alright during the night?" He asked slowly. Rogue had been having nightmares, perhaps more than the rest of them, and had many sleepless nights.

"Voke up tvice." He answered, shaking his head sadly. "Screaming, crying. It's a vonder she managed to sleep at all."

Bobby sighed, looking down before standing up. "Well, since none of the others are up yet, I'm making breakfast. Any suggestions?"

"Pancakes." Kurt answered simply, a devilish grin on his face, hoping they still had batter left.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You are so lucky Rogue picked up more at the store." He chuckled, entering the cabin to get to work on making their food. In ten minutes, the comforting aroma wafted through their temporary home, causing each resident to wake up, one by one. The first was Jubilee.

"No way! How come Kurt always gets to choose?" She stared in disbelief, sitting down at the table to wait for them to be finished.

"He's always up first." Bobby replied, "If you want to wake up at the crack of dawn, b my guest." He offered teasingly, causing Jubilee to roll her eyes. Everyone knew how much she cherished sleeping in late, so it was quite a miracle she was the first one awake.

Next was Illyana, who, being a kid, was naturally an early riser. "Yay! Pancakes!" She cheered joyfully, bouncing over to the table. "Is there chocolate chip?" She asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Bobby turned away, refusing to look into her eyes, as she was in full-on 'Begging mode'. "Nope. We're all out. I'm sorry." He sighed, giving her a half smile, to which she pouted for not getting her way. It seemed like she still hadn't come to grips with the fact that they were running for their lives.

Illyana crossed her arms, her lips creased into a frown. Finally, she came up with a solution. "I'll ask Piotr." She decided, racing from the room to wake up her brother. Just as she came in, a bleary-eyed Kitty meandered in, fighting back a yawn.

"Please tell me Rogue got coffee." Kitty said, another yawn wracking her body.

"Can't do that. You know we only buy necessities. Coffee doesn't count." Bobby shook his head. Kitty had been quite the coffee drinker when they'd had the supplies to make it, and still hadn't gotten over the fact that they didn't have any now.

"Since when are pancakes necessities?" Kitty asked grouchily, crossing her arms, and sticking her tongue out at Jubilee when she laughed.

"Since Kurt got ahold of the shopping list." Jubilee answered, holding back a snicker at the look of indignation that spread across Kitty's face.

"Since when do we have a shopping list?

Nobody got a chance to answer Kitty, as Illyana came in, dragging Piotr along with her. "Come on! Come on! You have to tell Bobby that we need chocolate chips!" She pleaded, bouncing up and down happily at the backup she brought.

Piotr, on the other hand, didn't look pleased to be up at all. "Sorry, little snowflake. Bobby's word is law." He smirked, scooping her into her arms."Maybe next time" He promised sweetly, though he knew they wouldn't.

Kurt bounded into the room, Rogue trailing behind him, looking more like herself than she had in a while. "I smell food!" Kurt cackled, leaping onto his chair, and landing in a crouch, expertly balanced on his toes.

"I'd imagine so." Bobby said, flipping their breakfast onto plates, one by one. Small portions were necessary, if they wanted to last a while. Each person got one.

For minutes, everyone ate in silence, and only the sound of chewing could be heard. Jubilee then took the initiative, looking at them all in turn. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Not dying." Kitty muttered through a mouthful of food, earning a couple of laughs, however solemn the topic.

"It's not like we can go anywhere." Rogue replied truthfully, setting her fork down as she finished the meal. "Ah'd imagine we're gonna be spending the next few days up here." This earned her a couple of groans, since they all knew that after a while, it was going to seem cramped.

"I was going to go hunting." Piotr said softly. Instead of buying meat, they had resorted to taking it from the forest around them. "Are you coming along, Bobby? Kurt?"

"Ja."

"Sure."

Though all the men hated killing animals, they knew it was essential in their survival. Sometimes Rogue joined them, though each time they would pray she wouldn't. For some reason, it made them all equally uneasy when she so easily hunted down her prey.

"You boys have fun," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Rogue's going to scope out our next destination, and Jubilee, Illyana, and I are going to listen to Logan's latest transmission."

While communication between the different teams of mutants was minimal, they still kept in touch by leaving coded messages on their private communicators. It always took some time to decode, but she enjoyed hearing what the others were up to, though she feared the day when a message would come across, telling of the death of one of their own.

Finding a place to stay, was always difficult. Not only did it have to be abandoned, but it had to be far away from any cities or towns, and preferably protected by some cover, or easy to guard. Every few weeks, they switched around, never staying in one place in fear the sentinels would find them. So far, they had only been caught twice.

"Ah'm out, folks. Ah'll try'n make it back b'fore sundown." Rogue announced, standing up and exiting the building, only giving Bobby a brief kiss on the top of his head, where he was protected by his blonde hair, before she left.

Watching her go, Jubilee then stood up, "Let's get to work. No sense in wasting time." She sighed, hopping out of her seat, and hefting Illyana into her arms as she exited. "Dang girl, you're getting bigger by the second. You're gonna be twice my size soon." Jubilee chuckled, causing Illyana to giggle excitedly, even though it wasn't that hard. Jubilee was fairly small in stature, similar to Kitty.

Bobby snickered, looking at the others. "You heard her. It's work time." He sighed in resignation, leading them outside. Maybe they'd get something good this time, or at least enough to feed them all. Bobby had developed a penchant for fish, and was pretty good at getting the food from the nearby stream by using his powers.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

Kitty furrowed her brow, pouring over the code. So far, they only had managed to decode the first few lines, but it didn't make sense without the others to back it up. "So what do you think it means that 'The prince of family has been welcomed with open arms.'?" She asked the other girls.

"Uh, Prince Charles?" Jubilee offered sheepishly, looking up from braiding Illyana's hair for a moment.

Kitty rolled her eyes at that. "I doubt he's joined up with them." She snickered at the guess. "Prince...ruler, leader, royalty. Family...in blood, in arms...mothers, fathers, sisters brothers." She rattled off absently, widening her eyes at the last part, and immediately sitting up. "They joined up with Magneto!" She exclaimed in indignation.

Jubilee froze. "Rogue's gonna be pissed." She said, frowning at this. She was pissed, and she wasn't the one that Magneto had tried to personally kill.

"Oh yeah." Kitty winced, debating leaving that snippet of information out. "Lets see… 'The wind has clawed it's way through the heart.' At that part she stopped, feeling no need to explain that one further. "Wolverine and Storm are together!" Kitty squealed, overjoyed by this information. It was rare they got happy news, but she had been rooting for her two teachers for years.

"Seriously?" Jubilee asked, grinning broadly as she clambored over the bed to reead the note."Oh my god! I knew it!" She declared proudly, bringing Illyana to her feet and dancing around the room giddly, the younger girl's finished braids flying behind her as they twirled and danced. "Do you think they went on a date or anything?"

"It'd be kind of hard, but I'm sure they at least got away from the others for a bit." Kitty explained.

"Are they going to get married?" Young Illyana asked innocently, staring up at Kitty and Jubilee happily.

"I'm not sure. If it works out, they'd still have to find someone who'd wed them, which would be hard considering they are mutants." Kitty debated to herself. "I think Hank might have taken an online course to become a priest, and I think Kurt is one. Maybe we'll meet up in a few years and have a celebration!"

"I hope so." Illyana said determinedly, causing Jubilee to chuckle.

"I hope so too. We need something to celebrate." Jubilee said softly, pulling her into a quick sideways hug.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

"Do you see it?" Bobby hissed to Piotr, crouching low in the brush.

"Da." His partner replied, gazing at the deer steadily. "Where's Kurt?"

Almost in an answer to his question, their blue-furred friend appeared in a cloud of smoke just in front of the deer. "Boo!" He shouted, watching as the animal ran straight for where his friends were hiding in wait.

Immediately, Bobby shot ice from his hand, just in front of the deer so that it slipped and fell, thudding to the ground. Piotr walked out from behind him, all three men huddling around the fallen animal who still struggled to get up.  
"Komm, Herr Jesus. Sei unser Gast. Und segne was Du uns bescherret hast." Kurt murmured over the animal, stroking it's fur for a moment before backing up. Bending down, Piotr quickly snapped it's neck, a hopefully quick and painless death for the noble creature.

"Come. Let's head back." Bobby said softly, and they all marched back, solemn and calm, just as they always were after a kill. Nobody talked. Nobody laughed. It was simply business.

Even before they reached the cabin, they smelled smoke. They heard screams. They heard guns. Then, they leapt into action. Piotr lunged forward, followed by his friends to face their attackers. "Sentinels!" He cried out warningly, narrowing his eyes, and rushing to attack first. Illyana, Jubilee, and Kitty were still in there.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

Alright, I finally finished Chapter Two. I hope this answered some of your questions, and to take note on a few things…

So I based Kurt and Rogue's relationship on the comics, where they are adopted siblings. His prayer at the end scene, basically means: 'Come Lord Jesus, be our guest, and bless what you bestowed on us.'

Guest-I'm glad you like it so far! I enjoy making friends into family, so that's sort of what I'm trying to do with this story, as they're brought together by these unfortunate events that destroy their normal lives.

FanFicReader25-I hope this chapter enlightened you on some of what happened that day. I'm going to eventually show more, from different points of view, but that was a start. As for who else is alive beside Storm, you'll have to wait and see. A few are revealed in this chapter, but I do plan for them to meet up and you can meet the full teams.

Guest-Thanks. I'll do my best!

tx peppa-Of course. Rogue is one of my favorite characters, so she's definately going to be featured in this piece, with some flashbacks to describe her times in the camps. The other teams will most definitely be meeting up, though I'm mostly going to focus on this one team.

Guest-Logan and Storm are 'together', as you can see in this chapter. I based that around the deleted scene in Days of Future Past, and their relationship in the comics


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll cover you, just get out of here!" Jubilee ordered, spraying the looming sentinels with a shower of her own brand of pyrotechnics.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Illyana tightly, holding the sobbing girl close to her chest as they ran away, feeling sick to her stomach. She should be out there with Jubilee, but Illyana needed protection. Even though the sentinels probably would look her over, Kitty was reluctant to let her get caught up in the collateral damage. There was also the chance that Illyana had a latent x-gene that had yet to emerge, which the sentinels would undoubtedly detect, though they had never tested this.

Dashing through the cabin wall, Kitty aimed to get as far away as quick as possible, and that's what she did. God, she had never run faster in her life than she did from the sentinels. Sparing a glance behind her, she discovered a lone sentinel chasing after her, much to her horror.

"Illyana, how long can you hold your breath?" Kitty asked, her voice coming out in ragged gasps as she turned to face ahead of her.

"I don't know. A bit." Illyana said, her small fingers clutching onto Kitty's wild hair as if her life depended on it.

"Then hold your breath...now!" Kitty cried out, turning around to face the sentinel, and quickly phasing into the ground in one swift motion. Then she ran, back towards the house, in the direction the boys had gone, in hopes they would turn up. Kitty ran until she couldn't hold her breath anymore and Illyana was moving even slower, and then began to ascend to the surface. When she got back up, the whole cabin was in flames, and Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Colossus were all on the scene. That meant that Jubilee was still inside.

Turning around, she retreated deeper into the woods, scraping past long branches that hung down in front of her, ensnaring themselves in her hair. Only when the sounds of battle grew distant did she stop to catch her breath. It was then that she noticed Illyana's soft whimpering as she clung to Kitty's neck. 'Shh, it's okay sweetie." Kitty soothed, setting Illyana down for a spell. "We're alright now. I bet your brother has already taken down the big bad sentinels." She encouraged softly, though in all honesty, she didn't believe the words herself.

Then, a rustling was heard in the bushes.

She intaked her breath sharply, silently pulling out a small dagger wrapped next to her thigh, brandishing it in case one of the sentinels had followed her. It wouldn't do much damage, but perhaps stall them briefly. Out of the brush, came a figure clad in black leather, with a green and white cloak wrapped around her. "Rogue?" Kitty whispered, glad her friend was back in time to aid them.

"Ah know where we're going next. We need t'get the others." Rogue explained hurriedly, having already assumed what was going on by the fear etched on their faces. "Ah brought a friend, she's going to get us out of here."

With that, Rogue took off, speeding towards the house in a hurry, leaving Kitty alone once again, but only for a moment. The air next to her shimmered, and a circular portal opened up, from which a girl around Kitty's age stepped out. She was definitely one of the mutants who was unable to pull off a normal appearance, judging by her pink hair and skin, pointed ears, and slight inhuman look.

"Hello Katherine, Illyana. I am Blink, of the Morlocks." The woman spoke as the portal closed up.

Kitty stared wide eyed at the woman, unable to think at the moment, most likely from the shock and how the adrenaline was wearing off, and simply nodded. Illyana seemed to have no problem speaking, and looked a Blink happily. "You're pretty."

That managed to get a smile from the mutant.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

The sentinels were getting stronger, that was was what Bobby was realizing as the battle raged on. Usually it took at least two weeks to be found, depending on the solidarity of their location. It had only been five days since they took over this cabin. If this kept up, they wouldn't be able to call anywhere a temporary home, always on the move.

But for now, they just needed to escape. They needed to stall the sentinels as long as possible, rescue Jubilee, and get out of here. "Nightcrawler! Do you have Jubilee?" The man asked as the elf teleported from the wreckage.

"Ja, mein Freund." Kurt replied solemnly, looking down at the limp body in his arms, bloody and bruised. "She's alive, but barely." He added, noticing the stricken look that overtook Bobby's face. At that, he immediately hardened.

"Alright then. Let's take them down." He growled, shooting a beam of ice at the nearest sentinel, but it only took a few seconds for it to shake off the blow. Then it retaliated, a fire blast knocking Bobby off his feet, reminding him ever so slightly of Pyro, his old friend.

"Keep your filthy hands off a'him!" Rogue shouted, like an angel from above, as she flew down and laid a stunning blow on the sentinel, sending it flying backward. "C'mon now handsome, we're gettin' outta here." She said, turning to the remaining sentinels that Nightcrawler and Colossus were taking on, without much luck.

"Attack them all at once! Keep them distracted and on their feet!" He ordered, spinning around the enemies on a platform of ice. The sentinels couldn't counteract all of their powers at once, or so he hoped. Honestly, this was his last plan, and if it didn't work out, they were utterly screwed.

"Understood." Piotr nodded, picking up one of the sentinels by the ankle, and tossing it easily into the other. It was a one time move, since their density would be adjusted accordingly next time.

Nightcrawler touched the remaining sentinel, while being careful to not drop their fallen friend and teleported it high into the air. Even though it could fly, they'd have some time. He bamfed back to the ground.

"Ah brought a friend to take us to the next stop."Rogue said, picking up Colossus, while Nightcrawler hitched a ride on Iceman's platform, cradling Jubilee in one hand, while the other held onto Bobby's shoulder for balance. "She's waiting with Kitty and Illyana in the forest, but we'd better hurry unless we want our surprise guests to hitch a ride. Now move it!" Rogue yelled, ushering them all into the trees without a second thought.

They found Kitty and Illyana waiting there as promised, along with a peculiar mutant who could only be Rogue's way out of here. As soon as they noticed them incoming, the swirling portal appeared beside the mutant. Rogue didn't hesitate to fly her and Piotr inside, but the others were still unsure. However, they didn't want to face the sentinels either, and hopped in easily. When they reemerged, they were in the middle of a deserted town, sand whipping around them.

After the initial gaping their mouths seemed to form, Bobby was the first to step forward, furrowing his brow at Rogue and her companion. "Uh, Rogue? Where are we?"

"The Australian Outback. Found a nice ghost town to recuperate in. Should be able to stay a bit, since Australia hasn't completely backed the sentinel program as of late. Ah say a month before they get back on track and we're run outta here." Rogue said, and they could all tell she was elated to find this place.

Then, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course Ah've been keeping up with current events. You think ah'm just gonna walk on by a newspaper stand when we don't even get cable?" Another pause, as if she was waiting for a reply… "Well nobody asked you!" She concluded haughtily, turning to the woman next to her. "You know you can stay here as long as you like, right sugah?" Rogue checked cautiously, giving a shy smile.

She nodded, "Yeah, but the Morlocks are home." With that, she once again disappeared into the swirling vortex.

Rogue turned to the onlookers, beaming for the first time in a while. "Make yourselves at home."

"We have to help Jubilee first." Kurt spoke up, causing Rogue to turn with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with Jubilee?" Rogue asked, her voice cracking slightly, as Kurt held up the limp body of their friend, broken and bloody.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

Getting settled was easy. The hard part was prepping Jubilee so that Kitty could make sure she was healing properly. While they had no doctors or anyone with certified medical training, Kitty had taken on the role of playing doctor to any sick or injured teammate.

"She's broken three ribs and her left wrist, including a dislocated shoulder. She has a severe concussion and some nasty internal bleeding." Kitty informed, slowly becoming panicked for her friend. "Do we know any mutants who can heal?" She asked hopefully, though already knew the answer.

"No." Piotr whispered over the body of their unconscious friend.

"Of course." Kitty huffed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Alright. Piotr. We better fix her up real good." She decided, looking at the others who were hovering anxiously over Jubilee. "Shoo! Everybody out!" Kitty ordered, and they obeyed, each exiting the ramshackle house they had made into a temporary hospital wing.

"She's going to be fine." Bobby murmured, pacing back and forth nervously. Nobody answered him, too busy with their own thoughts to listen to his own childish hope. Kurt perched in a corner of the porch, hands clasped together and head bowed in prayer. Rogue seemed to be mouthing the words along with him ever so slightly, while playing a light-hearted game of patty-cake with Illyana, who was barred from the room. Sometimes it worried him how emotionally detached his girlfriend was from the rest of them. One minute she was mournful, the next loud and boisterous, the next quiet, and the next giddy. It truly made his head spin at the thought.

This mindless waiting kept on for what felt like hours, but the time could only be judged by the way the sun was beginning to rise in the sky, ending the day that had turned to night when they jumped across the world. When Kitty came out, everyone instantly tensed, each awaiting the news, good or bad.

"She's stabilized." Kitty informed, but kept talking after they broke into grins. "I'm just not sure if that'll last. She lost a lot of blood, and was beaten up pretty badly." Kitty turned solemn as she finished the report. "I doubt she'll make it to the end of the week."

At this, it was as if time and frozen, with everyone trying to hold back their tears. However, Bobby was the first to break from the spell. "Dammit!" He yelled, voice harsh with grief for their dying friend, lashing out at the nearest wall.

Then Rogue recovered, though still shuddering uncontrollably. "This is all my fault. If Ah had gotten there sooner, she'd still be alive. Ah never should have left all'a ya'll alone."

Kurt remained mildly frozen, whispering prayers through a clenched jaw, his words coming out choked and strained.

Illyana was young, but she still knew that something terrible had occurred, and was crying openly about it, tugging on Rogue's sleeve, who flinched at the contact, before realizing the source, and swooping in to hug Illyana tightly, squeezing the life out of the girl.

For they all knew that this would only be the first of many.

-DAYS OF FUTURE PAST-

" _Subject 1172 has been displaying erratic behavior after previous transfer. Talking to herself, attacking mid-air. I think the strain is finally getting to her."_

 _Another voice chimed in with the rest, a sinister tone to it. "No, I believe that it's a sign that everything is beginning to work out.'" The man replied, glancing in the padded cell the subject was currently being held in._

" _Shut up. Ah can't concentrate, y'know...maybe you're just being an asshole...Ah just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?...Just give me some peace and quiet for a few hours Carol, alright?" The woman mumbled, rocking back and forth uncontrollably. Her cheeks were stained with tears, grime, and blood, all mixing together, while her hair was matted and unkept. The most prominent feature, however, was the white streak of hair framing her face._

" _Prep her." The order came loud and clear, so when the doors clanged open with armed guards to take her away, Subject 1172 did what she did every time they decided to take her for experimentation._

 _Jerking away, she clawed and bit and scuffled, anything to put distance between them. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me, please!" She cried out, sounding almost childlike in her pleas, which continued until they dragged her down into the lab, forcing her roughly down onto the operating table, and strapping her to it._

" _Let's begin, shall we?" The man in the white labcoat grinned deviously, holding up a shiny scalpel, and bringing it to her arm._

 _Screams._

 _Blood._

 _Pain._

Rogue gasped awake, shuddering on the wooden floor while curled up in a fetal position. She stayed like that, unmoving, in fear of awaking her teammates that were slumped around the room, except for Piotr, who was keeping watch. Eventually, the constant conversation became too insistent to ignore.

"Please go away Carol." Rogue whimpered, shying away from the blonde figure huddled across from her that only she could see.

"I can't, Rogue." Carol replied, stressing each word carefully. "You saw to that, didn't you?"

"Quit trying to make me feel guilty. It wasn't my fault they chose you to test my full powers on." Rogue sniffed, rolling away so she wasn't facing the young mutant, because the truth was that she felt extremely guilty. More than anyone would ever know. But that didn't mean Carol had to constantly torment her about it.

"Maybe if you had tried harder to control your powers, we wouldn't be in this mess." Carol shrugged passive-aggressively. Oh yes...'this mess', as in having an annoying mutant girl trapped inside her head for the rest of her life.

"Get over it. It's not like were have any other choice." Rogue snorted, though froze when Kitty shifted.

"Rogue?" The girl mumbled sleepily, "Who're you talking to?"

"Myself." Came the automatic reply, which wasn't too far off from the truth. Carol was a part of her now, whether her teammates acknowledged that or not. "Now go to sleep." She ordered tenderly, through rubbing her temples at the nasty migraine that came whenever she ignored Carol, who was now ranting about how unstable Rogue was. Like she didn't already know that.

"M'kay." Kitty sighed, quickly settling back to sleep.

Turning her attention back to Carol, Rogue gave her an annoyed look. "Let's go check on Jubilee." She decided, grunting softly as she stood up, shaking the edges of exhaustion from her vision.

"Boring." Carol decided, having no feelings of sorrow whatsoever for Rogue's friends and allies, yet forced to come along. Jubilee was sweating, having taken the one dusty bed in the building they had chosen, moaning softly in her sleep.

"It's alright, sugah." Rogue soothed in a hushed tone, placing her hand on Jubilee's damp forehead comfortingly. Was this really the best course of action? Wouldn't it be best to put her out of her misery? Perhaps, but Rogue doubted that anyone-including her-would have the guts to pull the plug on her.

God, why hadn't the sentinel's just killed her on the spot? There was no room for recovery, just prolonging the pain and torture. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tight to prevent any tears from being spilled.

"No you aren't. You don't care for anyone but yourself. Oh, woe is me, poor little Rogue, poor little Marie. You can deny it all you like, but I'm inside your head. I know…" Carol's last words were taunting, as Rogue resituated herself in an old wooden chair next to the bed. Being on the run taught you how to sleep anywhere, no matter how uncomfortable, and she didn't mind being curled up, as long as she was close to her friend.

"Goodnight." Rogue whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight." Carol echoed.

 **A/N: Alright, the chapter is finished. I would've gotten it done sooner, but I couldn't decide on how I wanted it to turn out. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the finished product!**

 **Guest-I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far**

 **another guest-That is exactly my thinking, especially when I saw the movie and that the students and teachers were in different groups. But when you think about it, they're getting older and much more skilled, so I like to show that off. And what's a story without some childish humor?(Which was probably one of the reasons I decided to add in Illyana)**

 **Isis Aurora Tomoe-I hope this chapter lived up to par with your expectations**


End file.
